L'appel de l'espoir
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Que s'est-il passé entre la chute de Loki et sa réapparition? Comment Thor parvient à savoir que son frère est vivant?


**Hello! Voici mon premier crossover sur ces deux fandoms, et j'hésitais entre les catégories, donc j'ai préféré mettre cette fic ici. C'est la période entre Thor et Avengers, de la disparition de Loki jusqu'à sa réapparition (:**

**Thor et The Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

**Le premier jour** de la disparition du second fils d'Odin, les festivités avaient commencé sans même qu'ait pu avoir lieu un moment de deuil. Asgard tout entier fêtait la paix qui était revenue, et la fin des hostilités entre le royaume éternel et Jotunheim. De tous ceux qui s'amusaient et participaient activement à la réaction, il n'y en avait que trois qui ne fêtaient aucune victoire. Thor et Odin s'étaient cloisonnés dans un endroit privé, regardant le ciel et parlant à voix basse, se confiant leurs pensées, et il y avait Frigga. La reine d'Asgard, un verre d'alcool rempli et qu'elle n'avait pas touché à la main, regardait pensivement les invités qui s'inclinaient devant elle lorsqu'ils passaient. Dame Sif vint la voir pendant quelques minutes, lui disant des mots réconfortants et complimentant son apparence. Après cela, la femme s'était à nouveau retrouvée seule avec ses démons intérieurs. Elle soupira mentalement, et tenta de suivre la fête, de sourire, mais elle ne pouvait plus. Un trop gros poids sur son cœur l'empêchait d'être heureuse. Des bras, elle avait juste besoin de bras doux qui pourraient l'enserrer pour la protéger du froid que son cœur dégageait.

Ce fut après un autre long moment à attendre que la soirée passe que Frigga jeta un coup d'œil au Bifröst, ou ce qu'il en restait. Le pont était toujours gardé par la silhouette droite d'Heimdall. En peu de temps, la reine fut auprès du gardien. Elle n'avait plus que lui pour parler et se confier, car les autres ne comprendraient jamais sa douleur et la souffrance que ce vide lui occasionnait.

-Heimdall ? interpella doucement la souveraine, bien que se doutant que son ami l'avait vu venir depuis longtemps.

-Majesté, s'inclina-t-il respectueusement.

La femme lui fit un très léger sourire, mais n'osa finalement pas parler, se contentant juste d'observer la voûte étoilée. Ses yeux scrutaient le ciel à la recherche d'un signe que son second fil vivait encore. Ou au moins qu'il reposait en paix. Heimdall, à travers ses sens développés, sentit le trouble de sa reine.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, ma reine, déclara-t-il alors, comprenant ses pensées.

-Pas directement, je le sais, mon ami. Mais si j'avais obligé Odin à lui dire toute la vérité dès le début, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, expliqua-t-elle, la culpabilité brillant dans ses yeux d'acier.

-Non, cela aurait pu être pire, ma reine. Rien n'est de votre faute, répéta le gardien avec assurance.

La reine en question baissa tout de même la tête. Elle souhaita un instant que sa lourde couronne, la couronne invisible qu'on lui avait posé dès qu'elle était devenue la reine d'Asgard, s'envole. De cette façon, personne ne la verrait comme une reine, comme un être fort. Elle pourrait laisser couler en toute liberté les larmes qui refusaient de sortir, et elle pourrait s'effondrer en paix. Etrangement, Heimdall comprit ses pensées, et posa une douce main sur l'une des épaules nues de la souveraine. Il ne pouvait faire plus, ayant trop de respect pour l'altesse, mais il espérait au moins que ça l'aiderait à apaiser sa souffrance.

-Est-il est vraiment mort, mon ami ? lui demanda simplement Frigga, la voix percée par un petit espoir, mais surtout, par un immense désespoir.

-Je ne peux savoir, Majesté. Mais il est tombé, et la mort pourrait l'avoir ramené à elle.

-Dans ce cas, sera-t-il capable de reposer en paix ? murmura-t-elle, une larme roulant discrètement sur ses joues.

-J'en suis sûr. Ses actes n'étaient pas totalement injustifiés. Ma reine, ne perdez pas espoir, il se peut aussi que Loki vive, lui confia le gardien, n'enlevant pas sa main de la peau tremblante de la reine.

Cette dernière se tourna légèrement vers lui, et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait reconnaissant. Elle inclina la tête vers lui, lui témoignant ainsi son respect et l'aide qu'il lui apportait en acceptant simplement de ne voir qu'en elle une femme et non une reine. En retour, Heimdall lui rendit son sourire, chose rare, car le gardien ne souriait jamais.

**.**

**Le dixième jour** de la disparition de Loki, Frigga se réveilla en pleine nuit, le corps tremblant et les yeux remplis de larmes. Ses deux fils, ses deux enfants qui avaient grandi ensemble, ils se battaient dans ses rêves, ils se battaient si fortement qu'ils auraient pu se tuer. C'était en hauteur, sur une horrible tour très disgracieuse. Thor donnait des coups enragés à son frère, lequel se servait de sa magie pour affaiblir l'ainé. Un rêve, le premier qui demeurait aussi intense, le premier depuis longtemps.

Odin fut réveillé par la peur de sa femme, et lui demanda sans attendre ce qui se passait, la voyant presque paniquer devant lui.

-Odin…, murmura-t-elle avec peur, se glissant dans ses bras.  
Le roi comprit : une vision. A chaque vision que sa femme avait, elle finissait faible et demandait souvent à ce qu'il la laisse se blottir contre lui. Chaque vision qu'elle avait lui faisait du mal, et Odin ne pouvait pas l'aider, car jamais sa femme ne révélait le futur.

-Quoi que vous ayez vu, ma reine, cela ne se produira pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Ils avaient tous deux réussi à éviter quelques visions après tout. Surtur se réveillant à cause de Thor et de son envie de retrouver Crépuscule, l'épée du dieu du feu, ou bien les Nymphes censées envahir un de leurs lacs les plus grands, sans parler des tentatives d'assassinat sur les deux jeunes princes. Une vision que Frigga n'avait pas pu garder longtemps pour elle toute seule, d'ailleurs. C'était la seule fois où elle avait parlé de ce qu'elle voyait.

-Ca s'est déjà passé, Odin, répondit-elle pourtant, se rappelant d'une bataille récente entre ses deux enfants.

A travers l'étreinte, le Père de Toute Chose put parfaitement entendre la voix étranglée de sa femme : elle pleurait librement, le laissant voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Se laisser aller l'un devant l'autre n'était pas rare lorsque les souverains étaient en privés, mais de pleurer devant l'autre, c'était la seule chose rare qu'ils évitaient de montrer. Odin comprit instantanément que la vision de Frigga lui était insupportable, et que c'était grave.

-Dîtes-moi, quémanda-t-il alors.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve, j'en suis persuadée…, lui indiqua-t-elle seulement.

Loki n'était-il pas mort après tout ?

**.**

**Le vingt-septième jour** de la disparition de Loki, Thor était en mission avec le Trio Palatin et la Dame Sif, laissant ainsi l'image de Jane au placard quelques jours. Odin reprenait sa vie de roi et continuait à veiller sur les neufs mondes, et Frigga peinait à fermer les yeux. Son mari lui avait pour ainsi dire quasiment ordonné de se reposer. Elle ne trouvait le sommeil que pour une ou deux heures habituellement. Encore une fois, elle n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil. Des rêves la pourchassaient durement. Le dernier en date : son plus jeune fils hurlant à la mort et se transformant lentement en un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir et s'en prenant à Thor pour diriger Midgard.

Rien que revoir ces images faisaient frissonner Frigga. Des frissons d'angoisse, et des frissons de peur. Voyant que le sommeil refusait toujours de l'accompagner, la reine se leva de son lit et se dirigea droit vers le pont arc-en-ciel. Le Bifröst ne serait pas reconstruit après un long moment, mais Heimdall veillait toujours sur Asgard. Une fois de plus, la souveraine rejoignit son ami.

Celui-ci la sentait venir vers lui, et s'inclina quand elle arriva. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole, regardant tous les deux les cieux. Frigga espérait encore voir une trace de vie de son plus jeune fils. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Thor, qui ne souriait plus autant qu'avant.

-Thor se porte bien, il se dirige vers les Lacs Gelés du Nord de nos terres, l'informa gentiment le gardien.

-Je vous remercie, mon ami. Prend-il plaisir à sa quête ?

-Il sourit, mais ses sourires ne sont qu'à moitié vrais. La perte de son frère et de l'humaine Jane Foster lui font mal et hantent ses nuits, tout comme la perte de votre fils hante les vôtres, comprit-il.

-Ce ne sont que de mauvais rêves, soupira Frigga, ne voulant rien dire sur ses cauchemars. Heimdall, ne voyez-vous pas une trace de Loki ?

-Je suis désolé, ma reine, mais je ne vois toujours rien. S'il vit, alors il se cache.

-Pourrait-il se cacher de sa famille ? demanda avec une certaine tristesse la femme.

-Je crains que oui, hésita son ami.

Frigga baissa la tête, le cœur en larmes.

**.**

**Le 129ème jour** de la disparition de Loki, Asgard organisait un tournoi pour les guerriers. Thor tenait à y participer, encouragé par ses amis et par son père. Il attendait donc impatiemment l'heure du début de tournoi, et tentait vainement de mettre son armure correctement. Celle-ci était bien trop dure à mettre seule. Heureusement pour le prince asgardien, quelqu'un vint lui rendre visite. Sa mère, dont les yeux bleus exprimaient son inquiétude permanente renforcée par ce tournoi. Thor tendit ses mains vers elle, et la serra quelques instants dans ses bras.

-Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas partagé d'étreinte, songea Frigga avec un léger sourire perlant sur ses lèvres.

-Pardonnez-moi de ne pas venir vous voir plus souvent, Mère. Je devrais être là pour vous, se lamenta déjà son fils, tout en lui présentant son armure.

La reine l'aida à se préparer convenablement, le rassurant en même temps. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être moins présent pour elle. Lui aussi avait des responsabilités qui exigeaient une bonne partie de son temps. Les missions, les entrainements, les batailles contre les rebelles de divers mondes, et tant d'autres choses encore. Il était prêt à assurer le rôle de monarque du royaume éternel, en vérité.

-Et vous, Mère, comment vous portez-vous ? demanda soudainement Thor.

-Je vais bien, comme toujours. C'est plutôt pour toi que je dois m'inquiéter ! Tu es anxieux, constata Frigga.

-Non, je ne le suis pas ! J'ai vécu tellement de batailles qu'un petit tournoi ne me ferait pas peur ! se défendit le blond.

-Thor, que t'ais-je si souvent dit auparavant ? Tu saurais mentir à tout Asgard, mais...

-Pas à vous, oui. Vous savez lire en moi, vous saviez lire en...

Thor s'arrêta dans sa phrase, baissant les yeux. Il préféra ne pas en dire plus, soudain gêné. Et se concentra sur son marteau qui l'attendait patiemment.

-En ? s'enquit pourtant la reine, sourcils arqués et la mine intéressée.

-Vous savez lire dans mon cœur, et dans celui de Père.

-Ce n'était pas ce que tu souhaitais me dire, pourtant. Thor, sois sincère, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, le rassura Frigga.

-Vous saviez lire en Loki, plus que moi je ne le savais. Il me fermait son esprit et son cœur de plus en plus souvent avant de découvrir...ses origines. Je crois que vous étiez la seule à vraiment lire à travers lui, admit le prince avec hésitation, sachant pertinemment que sa mère pensait toujours à son petit frère disparu.

Lui-même revoyait encore les yeux remplis de larmes, dévastés et vides de lueur de malice, de son frère. Il le voyait encore regarder Odin avec désespoir, et lâcher le sceptre, s'enfonçant dans le vaste vide de l'espace et disparaissant à jamais de sa vue et de sa vie.

-Une mère sait toujours ce qui trouble ses enfants, sourit-elle simplement, refusant de montrer sa tristesse lorsqu'elle vit celle que Thor arborait.

Inutile d'accabler son premier fils plus encore.

-Mère, je sais que quelque chose vous trouble. Vous dormez peu, et parfois vous avez des absences. Que se passe-t-il ? se décida finalement à demander le blond, prenant les mains de sa mère dans les siennes.

-Thor, je...crois-tu que Loki est vraiment mort ? répondit-elle en retour, acceptant de parler.

-Je n'en sais rien, Mère. Je l'ai vu tomber dans les abysses, il devrait...il devrait être mort, oui. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je voulais juste avoir ton avis.

-Mère ? la pressa tout de même Thor, voyant son mensonge.

-C'est tellement compliqué, mon fils. J'ai l'impression que ton frère vit encore, qu'il est là, qu'il nous regarde peut-être. Je le sens presque près de nous, si près et en même temps si loin, avoua-t-elle pitoyablement.

-Vous croyez que Loki est encore en vie ? sourcilla le porteur de Mjolnir.

-Ca peut paraitre insensé, mais oui, je commence à le croire vivant. Après tout, ton frère est plein de malices et de surprises, sourit-elle.

Thor ne put que lui rendre son sourire et la laisser l'étreindre une nouvelle fois. Jamais il ne dirait non à une étreinte de sa mère, de toute manière. Il était même heureux de se rapprocher d'elle. Mais déjà, ses paroles faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Loki, en vie ? Ca changerait absolument tout, alors. Mais il devait déjà avoir des preuves avant de tirer des conclusions. Et, hélas pour lui, cette fois il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Frigga. Sa mère était bien trop attachée à Loki pour être une source fiable. Peut-être croyait-elle seulement voir un fantôme.

.

**Le 299ème jour** de la disparition de Loki, un cri perça la chambre de la reine. Une fois de plus réveillée par un cauchemar. Son corps tremblait d'une rare intensité après sa transe. Odin, inquiet par le cri, rejoignit rapidement sa femme alors qu'il lisait tranquillement un ouvrage. Il la vit tenter de reprendre sa respiration, des larmes coulant une nouvelle fois de son visage abîmé par les nuits blanches qu'elle subissait.

-Frigga, prit-il davantage peur.

Sa femme se trouvait incapable de parler, choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tentait-elle de se convaincre. C'était Loki, encore une fois. Allongé sur un sol trempé de sang, _son_ sang. Hurlant alors qu'on le torturait, priant presque pour qu'on le tue définitivement. Ses yeux, ils changeaient aussi de couleur. D'un beau vert heureux, ils passaient à bleu avide.

Elle perçut à peine les bras de son mari la serrer contre lui, trop prise dans cet affreux cauchemar. Le visage tourmenté et suppliant de son fils cadet l'empêchait de se concentrer. Ce visage, elle le voyait encore se tordre de douleur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un tel cauchemar ?

Odin ne comprit absolument rien lorsqu'il vit sa femme partir en courant de ses bras, sortant de la chambre alors qu'elle était encore vêtue de simples habits. Il ne la vit pas non plus enfourner un cheval et le faire galoper jusqu'au Bifröst qui reprenait de la couleur. Heimdall veillait encore sur Asgard, et se tourna vers sa reine, yeux grands ouverts devant le visage dévasté de la royale femme.

-Heimdall, je dois savoir...Loki est-il en vie ? paniqua-t-elle librement, son corps tremblant encore.

-Je ne vois aucun signe, juste du flou, ma reine. Mais j'entrevois quelque chose d'étrange dans le vide de l'espace.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? espéra-t-elle.

-Un étrange cri résonne dans mes oreilles. Je crois que c'est un appel.

**.**

**Le 365ème jour** de la disparition de Loki, Thor et Frigga furent appelés en urgence par Heimdall, devant ainsi quitter la séance du Conseil. Odin les autorisa à partir, continuant des négociations avec des sénateurs.

En peu de temps, les deux blonds furent près du gardien, le regardant avec curiosité. Que se passait-il donc pour qu'Heimdall en personne veuille quérir leur présence ?

-Ma reine, mon prince, je dois vous annoncer une nouvelle inattendue. Si vous ne m'aviez pas demandé de poser mon regard sur le vide de l'espace, ma reine, je ne l'aurais jamais vu, avertit tout d'abord Heimdall, mystérieux.

Thor et Frigga n'y comprirent absolument rien, et demandèrent plus d'informations. Leur respiration s'arrêta quelques secondes lorsque, enfin, le gardien daigna leur avouer ce qu'il avait découvert. La phrase tomba.

-J'ai entendu le cri de détresse du prince Loki.

-Quoi ?! s'ébahit Thor, haussant le ton.

-Alors...Loki est vraiment..., commença Frigga.

-En vie, et il va commettre une erreur si vous ne le ramenez pas sur Asgard, compléta Heimdall.

**.**

**Un an** après la disparition de Loki, Thor partait à la recherche de son frère disparu, sous l'œil attentif de Frigga et d'Heimdall, et sous l'œil ignorant d'Odin. Loki allait revenir à la maison, enfin.

* * *

**Dans la version de Marvel, c'est Frigga qui découvre que Loki est en vie, mais pas de cette manière. Son don de voyance est également véridique dans la mythologie et dans les comics.**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus.**

**A bientôt (:**


End file.
